


Miranda Writes

by Mirandarexpaigefrey



Category: Assasin's Creed - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Drabbles, F/M, Fear, Five word prompts, I really love this stuff, Love, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, Please be gentle, Reader-Insert, Unplanned Pregnancy, adding as i go, assassins creed, miranda writes, oneshots, sometimes a reader sometimes no, sometimes pain, songfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirandarexpaigefrey/pseuds/Mirandarexpaigefrey
Summary: This is a little collection of drabbles one-shots and prompts (which I openly accept, just comment or send a message over at my tumblr (starry-ocean-floor.tumblr.com)) that I write to keep myself busy. Some might be emotional, others just cute. It really depends how I feel. If I get inspired by a song, I'll try to include the URL linking back to the song that I use.





	1. Tomorrow (Shay x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> So these are originally written by hand in a notebook, then typed out on Wattpadd or Google Docs so I apologize for the shortness of each story or if there are issues with the way it's formatted after the copy/paste thing.
> 
> https://youtu.be/tfAqxk9BbL8?list=PLuEo4ceEeGNrRPWaf60nLqzFs86xNgM-N

"Shay stop! You can't leave like this!" She shouted at him, her lighter steps chasing after his heaver, pounding stomps. "I'm not just going to let you go, now stop!" She grabbed his sleeve, yanking him back with all her strength. The Assassin turned Templar whipped around at her force and shoved her against the brick wall by the docks. He was just going to walk out on her without a single care. She had grown to love the stubborn bastard over the months since they met in New York. Her eyes showed her anger, but her body was tense in fear. This wasn't how she wanted him to leave. 

"Go back inside and leave me be woman, I have no time for your griping." His voice was low and dangerous in her face as he towered over her smaller frame. His hand forcefully pried her fingers from his coat sleeve before straightening it out. He turned and continued his march to The Morrigan. Her eyes burned with anger and hatred and before she knew it, a small rock had left her hand and whizzed by Shay's head. His glare when he turned around was deadly. 

"I won't keep my distance, cause I'm closer than I was before." She spoke carefully, fists shaking with adrenaline. "I could be everything you want and more, but you won't give me the chance Shay!" Her voice echoed on his name. This wasn't just some small argument over a fling. She loved him. Love. Their eyes met and for a moment it was silent, save for the waves rolling lazily under the dock. For what seemed like ages, they stared at each other, panting. Shay was the first to move. 

He picked her up like she weighed nothing and manhandled her into her home. The door slammed behind him so hard that the windows rattled and she was sure something in the upstairs bedroom fell over. He threw her to the sofa, eyes filled with lust, but his heart filled with something more. In a flurry of cotton and belts, she finally lay naked under his eyes, adrenaline still causing her to shake. She'd be damned if she was the only one naked. In a rage filled boost of energy, she managed to knock the Templar off guard and used her thighs to pin him under her. 

After the initial taste of undressing her lover, the anger finally wore off, replaced by desperate love and need. Her fingers softly ran through his hair, loosening it from the ribbon and careful not to tangle it up. His large hands cascaded down her lean body, imbedding her shape and feeling into his memory. The fingers of her free hand softly stroked his hardening cock, causing a soft and broken moan to fall from his lips.

She took him into her womb carefully, allowing just the feeling of him inside her to comfort them both. Her hands cupped his jaw, tucking some wild hairs behind his ear. His eyes met hers, so full of love and fear that if this really was love, he was helpless against it. His hands moved to her hips, starting a very slow and very smooth pace. This was not the time for aggression, they were showing all of the raw emotions they had kept hidden. Desperation was thrown from their minds, there was no yesterday, no tomorrow, only right here and right now in each other's grasps. 

This was something Shay was not used to, he was used to following orders and taking what he wanted, but in this moment, it was about giving. Their bodies rocked together in a slow and passionate dance, breathy moans and whispered confessions falling from the lovers' lips to the open air. Shay opened his eyes and felt as if the world had given him new colors, the reddish-brown shade of her hair, the muddy puddles of moss in her irises, the blush on her cheeks and the pink of her lips as she shivered in his tender embrace.  
Their peaks were close and with a small twist, he had her under his body where he could truly watch her fall apart with him. Euphoria washed over them in waves as their orgasms seemed to drown them, robbing them of their breaths and giving them a sense of weightlessness. Shay was careful in removing himself from her and rolling to his back beside her. Their pants filled the room for a while before they shuffled to grab a blanket and lay together on the sofa.

"I know you're leavin' in the morning, but if tomorrow never comes...could you let me down easy and say that i'm the only one?" She asked quietly causing Shay to look at her. 

"You _are _the only one," he assured her.__


	2. Trouble (Modern!Arno x Reader)

Thumps and crashes were muffled behind the closed door. One of the property's alarms were tripped, sending an alert to Arno's phone. He had shoved me in the bathroom. instructing ,e to stay put and lock the door and wait. He expected this to happen to us, hence the alarm system put into place. The Assassins didn't take the news of our marriage very well and were reluctant to let one of their best assassins go. 

Glass shattering down the hall shook me out of my sleepy daydream and jolted me into action. Crawling towards Arno's side of the large bathroom sink, I yanked open the cabinet and shoved all the towels, shampoos and conditioners we stored under there and tapped on the back panel. To the right was a small keypad and I typed in the password - 1015 - our wedding day. The panel opened to reveal a wall where a few weapons were stuck. It was only a small bit of space so of course not all of them would fit. My fingers closed around a smoke bomb and after shutting the cabinet, I scooted back and leaned against the bathtub, waiting. I'm not an assassin, but Arno had trained me on the basics for survival. 

After a few thumps, it became silent. I help my breath, ears straining in the silence for any kind of noise. A while later, small thuds of footsteps began to sound closer and closer on the hard wood floors. I slowly released my breath and raised my arm, ready to throw the bomb and run. The steps entered the bedroom and my hand started to shake in both fear and anticipation. A series of knocks were sounded in morse code on the bathroom door spelling out A-R-N-O. I quickly shot up and unlocked the door, yanking it open to see Arno standing there, his hair a loose mess around his face and a small cut on his head. He sighs in relief at my safety and pulls me close, his hand softly caressing my protruding stomach. His breathing evens out after a few seconds with his family.

"Are they dead? Did you kill them?" My voice softly breaks the silence. I glance up at him to see him node, his brain already beginning to form a plan. I pull away slightly and check over him, the cut on his head already starting to clot as well as the deeper cuts on his knuckles. 

"Arno? Come sit down okay? Let me clean you up." I gently tug him towards the toilet, slightly shocked at his compliance. 

As I finished bandaging his knuckles, a soft whimper escaped him, followed immediately by a few tears. All these months I've been married to him, I've only seen him cry once. It instantly set off a little red flag in my head, causing my maternal instincts to take over. I took the damp rag from my lap and gently wiped the tears from his face.

"Arno," I softly grab his chin and direct him to look at me. "Je t'ai. Vous allez ȇtre très bien." I whisper to him before pressing a light kiss to his cheek. His eyes linger on mine for a moment before trailing down to my stomach. Nineteen weeks pregnant and he's been infatuated with touching my curves. I smile softly, fingers stroking through his hair. 

"Call your parents, we'll stay with them. I'll start packing." He croaks, standing and grabbing the emergency duffle bags from the closet. I follow his order, calling my parents and explaining our situation in very few details for safety reasons. Arno had previously explained what is was that he did and to a surprise to us both, they were very understanding.

"Okay mama, estaremos allí mañana," I said before hanging up. A quick flight from our house in Washington to Albuquerque, NM and we'd have a little time to relax and plan our next move. "Arno? I called my parents, they'll be waiting at the airport! Can Connor make it here this late?" I walked into the kitchen to find him hanging up his phone and destroying it in the microwave.

"He should be here in an hour and a half, maybe more." He turned to face me, still in pajamas. "Hungry?"


	3. Trouble; Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few sent Assassins crashed Arno's house, him and the reader need to leave as soon as they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little smidge of smut in here. And even though I have had similar "relations", putting it into words is not my forte.

    After a silent and small late night breakfast, I washed the dishes and decided that a shower would help me calm down. Grabbing some towels and placing them on the bathroom counter, I hesitated on removing my clothes. Maybe Arno could join me. I patted the pile of towels and left the bathroom to look for my lover.

    “Mon amour? Où es-tu?” There was no reply after a few seconds so maybe he was outside? Opening the balcony glass door, he stood there with a cup of coffee and a cigarette in his fingers, staring out into the distance. All that could be seen were the few lights of the city beyond the river. Arno stubbed out the cigarette and took a deep drink of his coffee. I stepped close to him, hand gently rubbing his back through his thin shirt. He tenses up until he realizes it's me. He places his coffee down and reaches his arm back to pull me against his side.

    “Come inside Arno. It’s freezing out here. I have our things ready for a shower,” I nudged his side with a smile on my face. Within a few seconds, he smiled back and nodded, grabbing his cup and holding my hand, following me inside. Walking to the bathroom, I began to unbutton my shirt, my fingers nimbly tugging the buttons from their respective holes and dropping the garment to the ground at my feet. He watched the smooth skin of my body under the fluorescent lighting in the bathroom. He tugged his shirt over his head, not even bothering with buttons of his own. Once we were naked, I started the water, waiting a few seconds for the heat and stepping inside. 

    “Let me wash you love,” He whispered against my shoulder, grabbing a wash rag and my favorite shower gel. He rubs the rag in small, slow circles over my body, being extra gentle around my stomach. He massages my aching muscles, fragrant bubbles spreading over my skin. He smiles, humming softly, his hair tickling my neck. He relaxes quickly, enjoying our alone time before the baby is born. He drops the rag, his hands very carefully cradling the roundness of my stomach. His fingers spread out, waiting to feel any kind of movement. I moan softly at his touch, hormones going into a dizzy fit.

    “She’s not awake yet,” I whisper, grabbing his hands and moving them up my body to cup my breasts. He groans into my neck, his breath fanning over my skin. “Arno please?” I whine, letting him know what I want. His fingers twitch, softly squeezing the flesh under his palms. Hearing my moans echo in the shower space, he begins to lace soft kisses along my neck, his left hand dropping from my chest and firmly grasping my hip, his chest pushing my upper half forward. His hardening cock taps between my thighs and I spread my legs slightly, giving him room without risking my balance. The hand previously on my hip moves down, his fingers softly delving into my folds, softly circling my clit before slipping deep into me, massaging my walls till I’m gasping and moaning. He removes his fingers before pressing the tip of his cock against my opening and pushing in at an agonizingly slow pace. 

    Moans, gasps, and sighs echo through the bathroom as well as the wet slapping of skin against skin under the hot spray of water. Arno’s thrusts are careful but deep, making sure to hold me against him so I don’t slip and fall. His lips move against my neck, mumbling soft praises and words that are deft to my ears. Our end comes quickly and we’re both spent, panting in the shower, holding to each other tightly. I reach back and softly stroke his cheek, giggling and happy, a much more improved attitude despite what transpired not an hour earlier.

 

 

Connor arrives at the small runway on our expansive property. He currently resides in Alaska, delivering supplies to the other residents of the state who have no way to travel. He’s a kind man, living alone with practically an army of dogs and a large property of his own. He smiles at seeing us, hopping out of the small plane to give us hugs and help with our bags.

    “Arno, it has really been too long. I’m sorry to hear about what happened. If it is any consolation, I have plenty of room for you and your wife” He smiles, hugging Arno again and squeezing. “It’s spacious and remote. Very safe.”

    “Thank you friend. I’ll think about it but for now, we already have plans to visit her parents in New Mexico. I’m sure they want to see her and make sure she’s safe with their own eyes.” He grins, patting Connor on the back once he’s released. 

    “Then let us depart at once,” Connor responds with urgency.


	4. Sweeter Place (Pietro Maximoff x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/moktOF7f_8k?list=PLuEo4ceEeGNrRPWaf60nLqzFs86xNgM-N 
> 
> I really love Pietro and I was so upset when he died and through the power of writing, I brought him back. Thank you.

Nothing in the world can compare to the feeling I get in my stomach when his blue eyes meet mine or when he walks around with an exaggerated swagger. His voice and smile brought images of home to my mind, images of happier times and the warmth and comfort of family. The rush of wind that tousled my hair that never fails to leave a blush on my cheeks as he hastily speeds by like a blur. They are all feelings that the ever unique Pietro Maximoff gives to me.

It was a miracle that he had survived the sea of bullets that riddled his body from saving Clint. None of us believed he would survive period, no one could. I had used all of the energy my powers could spare with enough left over to keep my living. I was worried that he had been too far gone for it to work, but opening my eyes this morning and seeing his chest steadily rise and fall, a weight had been lifted from my chest and a few tears were allowed to roll down my cheeks. His sister was the first I told and she too was too shocked and relieved to speak, the way her wide eyes clouded with tears and her thin arms squeezed me to her.

They whispered quietly to each other, all smiles and love radiating from them both. I glanced at his vitals over Dr. Cho's shoulder, sipping my coffee. I was running on maybe 15% of my normal energy and without proper nourishment or aids, it would start to show. Everything was looking fine, his heart rate was good, healthy and perfect. Perfect Pietro. His laugh brought a smile to my lips and caused my stomach to flutter. I observed the twins once more before silently fading out of the room and walking towards the elevators. They needed the time alone and I had been in that cramped medical room for far too long.

Arriving in the kitchen, I pulled open the fridge, letting the cool air blow onto my skin. I was burning up and I hadn't noticed a thing. This was just the beginning, I needed more sleep or rest to restore my energy, but being an Avenger, there was no time for sleep, there was never any time for leisure unless the world was not falling apart, which thankfully it was starting to mellow out again. "I'll sleep when I'm dead" was a common motto of mine, usually said when I was up too late filing the mission reports or in the training room until the early morning hours. It's not that I was self-destructive, I just didn't understand how anyone could sleep when the world was at each other's throats.

I must've blacked out because when I woke up, I was in the walk-in freezer with something attached to me, but the more I moved, the more I realized it was a someone and not a something. Blinking my eyes open I looked over my shoulder to find Pietro in a heavy wool sweater, eyes peacefully closed and arms locked tight around me.

"Pietro..." I wiggled a little, freeing my arms to cup his cheeks. "Piet wake up, you should be resting somewhere else, this cold isn't good for you." His eyes looked over my face, sighing in relief that I wasn't so flushed anymore. His sigh released a small, foggy puff of air into the freezing room.

"That's why I have a sweater, see?" He smiled, his fingers tugging on the sweater clinging to his torso. His eyebrows were raised in a little self victorious cocky manner and it brought a smirk to my face.

"Well I feel better now. We should get out of here and get you warmed up. How long was I out?" I asked, carefully pulling myself up, fingers hooked onto the metal racks to the sides of us. After assuring that I was stable on both my feet, I reached my hand out and pulled him up. He was quick to react and in his speed, he caught me off guard, causing my shoes to slip on the frozen metal flooring of the freezer and fall onto my back, with him right on top of me.

"Oops..." He whispered, and somehow I didn't believe he was really that sorry. I rolled my eyes and waited for him to move, but he didn't.

"Pie-" He hushed me, fingers carefully cupping the back of my head, those beautiful blue eyes meeting mine. We held the contact until he pulled me slightly closer, those soft, smooth, freezing lips pressing into mine. Time stopped and it was like all the ice in the freezer could melt away. All to soon he pulled away from me, that cocky smile back on his face. 

"Let us get out of here and sleep. It's too cold in here." And with that, he shoved himself off of me and walked out like nothing happened. His kiss, I thought, was something else I could add to my list. My list of how he makes my whole world a sweeter place.


	5. Sleep Baby Sleep (Bucky x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wakes up from a nightmare and through your loving nature, you help him fall back asleep with song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I know this is an occurring theme with tons of reader inserts or even just Bucky fanfics, but this song really brought some emotions and inspiration forth. I absolutely adore Bucky and think he's very misunderstood and I love him!)
> 
> https://youtu.be/BhQD8e60ja4?list=PLuEo4ceEeGNrRPWaf60nLqzFs86xNgM-N

A scream shatters the peaceful silence, waking me up with a start. The scream was muffled, but loud enough to rouse me from my sleep. This has been going on for a few days and by now I know what needs to be done. I push myself up and throw off the covers, placing my feet on the rug under my bed. I raise my arms to stretch, groaning when I feel a few satisfying pops in my back. Grabbing my thin robe, I pull it on while walking out of my bedroom door and over to the door across the hall, Bucky's door. He's okay with letting me in and only recently requested that I reside closer to him in the compound. 

I find him on his bed, fists squeezing his pillow tightly, close to ripping it in half. Sweat drenches his body and his legs are tangled in his sheets. An expression of pain and suffering twisted up his face, causing my heart to ache for him. I carefully sit on his bed and grab his shoulder to try and wake him. BIG mistake. His left arm shoots out, grabbing me tightly around the throat but not squeezing. His eyes open wildly, looking for danger.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y! LIGHTS!" he growls before the room is flooded with light. His arm drops faster than his scowl, it's quickly replaced by a fearful frown. His eyes fill with worry, but I grab his arms before he has a chance to spiral into a self-hating tornado. He visually relaxes when I smile at him, fingers gently trailing up and down his arms.

"Bucky, lay down for me sweetie," I whisper, nudging him until his back is flat on the mattress. He stares up at me, a hint of worry still in his eyes. I yank up the blankets, tucking him in and using my fingers to fluff his pillow under his head. "Everyone has nightmares, I know yours might be different, but I promise, you'll get over them. If you ever want to talk about them, I'll always have open ears." I console him, fixing everything before dimming the lights and sitting back by his head. 

My fingers softly stroke his messy, damp, dark brown hair from his face. His hand quickly grabs my wrist, stopping my ministrations. I smile sweetly at him and loosen his fingers, placing his arm back by his side. "Do you trust me Buck?" I whisper, waiting for his answer before I touch him again. He hesitates for a few seconds before nodding. I clear my throat and resume the careful petting.

_"Sleep baby sleep, what are you waiting for? The morning's on its way, you know it's only just a dream," _my voice stays low and melodic as I sing to him, fingers gently tugging out a few tangles. He instantly relaxes, finding solace in my voice and presence. He closes his eyes, already beginning to breathe deeper and causing a smile to grow on my face. _"Oh sleep baby sleep, I lie next to you, The beauty of this mess is that it brings me close to you." _____

____A few more verses and he's out like a light. I carefully stand, leaving a trail of hisses from his hairline to his temple before walking to the door and flicking off the lights. I smile at his silhouette and carefully close the door, leaving it open a crack before retiring to my own room to resume my sleep._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I'm sorry it's so short!!! I swear it looks longer in my book!


	6. (Un)Civil War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't what I- we were aiming for. I never wanted to be involved. I NEVER wanted this! But I was dragged in, fighting for my friends. I just hope that I can help them find what's right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Okay, I worked super hard on this. Took me weeks and I really hope that you, reader, enjoy it. I get very emotional watching Civil War because there's just so much to it but I'm not gonna tell you how much of a pussy I am. I used my own name (minus my last name) in this story and my hair cause I just think my hair is different than what it used to be (haha). But I hope you're able to listen to the song with it. It was such a big inspiration to start writing this! Enjoy!}  
> 
> https://youtu.be/GZrddJPGp1I

     
    “This isn’t gonna be easy,” Clint admitted, watching me hastily stuff a few things into my bad. I raised my eyes from my bag and gazed into his eyes nervously. 

    “Nothing’s ever easy for us Clint.” I answered, stopping my movements. “I mean,” I began, hesitating and searching for a delicate way to try and talk him out of this. “Look at you, you have three kids and you’re putting it all on the like for-”

    “A friend!” He argues, crossing his arms over his chest. “He’s your friend too if I’m remembering right,” he added with a sarcastic smile. I rolled my eyes. Steve is- was my friend, but this is suicide. I’m not even part of their little Avengers. I’m just a friend, a nobody, but now I’m a desperately needed friend. 

    “Clint...I’m gonna be really honest with you right now...I don’t have any powers,” I whispered, causing him to roll his own eyes.

    “Hurry up smartass, we’re already late and there’s someone else we gotta pick up.” I sighed and zipped up my pack. So much for trying to get out of it.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

    Steve, Sam, and Bucky pulled into the airport parking lot and let the car settle to a stop next to a white van. They stepped out of the vehicle, Clint and Wanda doing the same.

    “Cap.” Clint greeted, jutting out his hand.

    “You know I wouldn’t have called if I had any other choice,” Steve confessed, taking Clint’s hand and giving it a small shake. 

    “Hey, man, you’re doing me a favor,” Clint released Steve's hand and nodded. “Besides, I owe a debt.”

    “Thanks for having my back.” Steve looked at Wanda as she stepped closer to the men.

    “It was time for me to get off my ass.”

After a moment of silence, Steve smiled and nodded to her before looking back to Clint. “How about our other recruits?”

    Clint scoffed walked back to the van. “They’re rarin’ to go.” He yanked the sliding door open, cocking his head and gesturing to the man with his head in my lap. “Had to put a little coffee in him…” He forcefully slammed the door open the rest of the way, startling Scott and me out of our nap. “...but he should be good.”  
    Scott groaned and pushed himself up, away from the comfort of me and stepped out of the van groggily. “What time zone is this?” He whined, looking at me before looking at Clint.

    “Come on, come on,” Clint grumbled, shoving Scott forward a little before holding his hand out to help me from the van. Scott looked at the man in front of him, a smile brightening his face.

    “Captain America!!”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

    “Miranda! You look different.” Tony scoffs, looking over me. My usual jeans and graphic tees replaced with a tight nylon suit. My usually long brown hair was now chopped to my neck and dyed purple. He eyes the gun strapped to my hip, knowing full well that I have no damn clue how to use it. “I know older guys were your thing but I mean really…” He eyes Steve. His accusation causes my cheeks to heat up with anger and embarrassment. I cross my arms and glare at him.

    “That’s a pretty low blow, even for you Tony.” I quip, finding myself near speechless in front of him.

    “Oh Honey, I can go lower,” He teases, before looking at Steve again. “Cap, give up Bucky and I can fix this whole thing. You _know _she’s not gonna survive this.” Tony urges, pointing a finger at him. Steve refuses, causing Tony to sigh and an uneasy feeling to form in my gut. He’s desperate to fight for his friend. His stubbornness is what lead us to be divided in the first place. Now here we are, facing down our own family; Tony, Rhody, Vision, Nat and some weird little spider kid. This is it. Our battlefield, and I’m the least qualified to be here.__

__Steve begins walking, Bucky right at his side. We follow suit and so does the other side until we’re running at each other, getting closer. I stay back a bit, pulling out my gun. Chaos hits, everyone punching and kicking this way and that way, firing and grunting. Soon things start being thrown and it becomes apparent that neither side cares about the damage._ _

__“Clint!” I scream, hopeless as the spider kid’s web catches me feet, causing me to fall to the pavement, scraping my knees and leaves me imobile. I was running towards the hangar undetected while everyone duked it out, until the kid saw me and took it upon himself to take me out. Apparently being down doesn’t mean he’s done with me. He throws the wing of a jetliner at me. An honest-to-God wing! Who does that?! Clint screams my name and runs towards me to help but a blast in the asphalt stops him from reaching me. The wing crashes onto me and he cries desperately. Steve and Bucky use the distraction to fly off in the Quinjet. Clint and Wanda urgently work to clear the wreckage._ _

__“Steve, be safe, we’re not gonna make it, just go without us.” Clint pants into his earpiece. Wanda screams in a desperate shout of excitement and seeing my hand, distracting Tony and Vision from taking down the Quinjet. Wanda uses her powers to lift a large piece of metal framework from my body causing me to scream out in pain. She stops immediately, panic taking over. Tony rushes over and demands F.R.I.D.A.Y to scan my body, looking for damage._ _

__“We can’t lift it, there’s a large piece of shrapnel lodged into her and the frame is pulling on it with every movement. We have to cut it apart...Clint keep her awake. Tony urges, his suit immediately setting to work and melting the metal frame. Clint moves a few pieces of metal around me and sits, holding my head in his lap and stroking my bloody hair out of my face._ _

__“I-I told you..” I start but it’s interrupted with a small scream. Tears sting Scott and CLint’s eyes._ _

__“Shh shh don’t talk. Save your energy for later, Scott winks, forcing a smile on his face as he watches with horror at seeing the damage._ _

__“Sir, at this rate, she will be dead before the medics arrive.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. speaks quickly to Tony, keeping tabs on my health. Tony desperately pulls apart the frame, Wanda moving it aside and crouching beside me. Tony straddles my hips and rips the top half of my tight suit that surrounds the protruding metal shard in my side._ _

__“Clint, hold her down. You,” He points at Scott.” Hold her down. I have to pull it out now or she won’t make it,”he admits. Scott grabs my shoulders, looking into my eyes._ _

__“Hey sweetheart. I know we met less than a month ago and we kinda just spent a few hours together yesterday and today but I like you and you seem like a really funny and sweet- no no, keep your eyes on me sweetie.” He croaks, using his left hand to cup my cheek and keep me from looking away. His blue eyes shimmer with tears. “You’re gonna be okay. You’re gonna be fine. Cassie misses you and Hank wants to have coffee with you again. Should I tell him Sunday?” He smiles, stroking my cheek with his thumb._ _

__“Okay, hold her down.” Tony demands, wrapping his hand around the shrapnel. “Three...Two…” One never comes as he yanks the metal out, causing an ear piercing scream to erupt from my lungs. He throws it aside and uses the laser on his suit to cauterize the wound. My screams short out the coms, disconnecting us from Steve and Bucky before I black out from the pain._ _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

__

__I open my eyes to a steady beeping echoing in the room. My chest feels heavy. Everything kinda feels heavy and it causes me to panic and look around. Tony’s asleep in the chair next to me, his face a little banged up and his pinky hooked on mine like he was holding my hand before he fell asleep. I close my fingers around it, shaking it lightly.  
    “Tony.” I whisper hoarsely, my throat dry and achy. He sits up quickly, looking around then straight at me._ _

__“Oh sweet pea don’t ever scare me like that again, I think you took twenty years off our lives.” He sighs in relief, grabbing my hand in his. He explains what happened and I listen._ _

__“Tony let them go. You almost lost me, don’t lose anyone else. Please?” I beg, holding his hand as tight as I can. He glares at him._ _

__“You’re telling me you’re still on his side after this?! He left you there to die! He didn’t even hesitate! He-”_ _

___“Tony you’re little spider kid did this! Not that it’s his fault- he didn’t know- but still! This is only going to end in death. Where’s Clint and Scott?” I demand, shoving off the thin hospital sheets. “Take me to them. I want to be with them.”_  
     
    He tries to stop me, he really does but I don’t back down. He presses a button and in a few seconds a group in military uniforms march in. “Miranda Blaine you are under government arrest for aiding a criminal, destruction of public property…” Their voices drone out as they place heavy duty electrified cuffs around my wrists and a similar device around my neck. As they lead me away I give one last glance to Tony. 

__“Divided we fall…”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you thought. I loved the little interaction between Scott and (me I guess) I used my first name and my hair style I here because I'm very ehh.... I actually cried when I finished. This is my baby.


	7. (Un)Civil War pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What doesn't kill you make you stronger. Part two of (Un)Civil War.

    Healing from life threatening injuries while locked in a maximum security prison was not ideal. The others weren’t happy and they argued with me for a while that I should’ve just stayed with Tony, hidden away from the world and all this. But I argued that if I left, what kind of friend would I be then? I carefully and slowly settled myself on the tiny and stiff cot, wincing as I felt a small pull on my stitches. It hurt, yeah, but not as much as it hurt seeing my friends beat to shit and locked away for what they believed to be the right thing. The room was in a circular shape with glass cell doors and bars behind for reinforcements. Sam was settled across from me, Scott to his left and Clint to the right. I could see Wanda was a cell away from me when I entered the room. She was scared, secured in a straight jacket and a shock collar. 

    Tony had left a few hours ago after Sam had revealed that Steve and Rogers went to Siberia. Tony had interrupted the audio feed in our cells, which enraged Everett Ross, causing him to storm in and threaten us with torture. We stayed pretty silent after that, taking what they gave us and occupying our small cells. Bright fluorescent lights shining over us 24/7, not giving us the ability to differentiate nights from days. I guess Ross’ threats didn’t stay as threats for too long.

    Ross was convinced that we all knew where Steve and Bucky went after Tony had fought them and T’Challa caught Zemo out in that frozen tundra. He decided we were hiding something and he was going to get the information he wanted one way or another. He ordered a few men to go in and take the one closest to America’s once beloved hero. Clint bolted up when they unlocked Sam’s cell, beating him up until he stopped struggling before they covered his head with a bag and dragged him out in front of us. I broke into sobs, my head filling with thoughts and visions of how we were being picked off one by one to die.

    “Stop! No Stop!” I screamed, getting up from my cot faster than I should have and pressing myself to the bars of my cell. “Take me instead! Please! Leave him alone!” I began to beg, causing Clint to glare at me and Scott’s heart to break. The guards holding Sam up hesitated for a moment before continuing on. 

    “Miranda, what the hell were you thinking?” Clint roared, his eyes glaring daggers into my shaking form. Blood began to stain the side of my sweater, I must’ve ripped the stitches.

    “Clint you don’t need me, none of you do. This way I could’ve at least given you guys a chance to live. I can’t let them hurt you all.” My voice was shaky and pained. Hours seemed to go by before Sam was returned, bloody and beaten black and blue. Every day they took someone, the sound of the doors opening carved into my mind and began to instill fear into my mind. 

    One day the doors opened and Everett Ross was personally there, waiting by the door while his guards came in. This time... they went for Scott. My breathing felt shallow like I just couldn’t catch it. I scrambled across the floor, pressing myself to watch helplessly. Tears began to cascade down my cheeks, only having stopped a few hours ago. They can’t take him, not my Scott. 

    “No! Not him, please! Just take me!” My fists pounded on the bars, trying to stop them from taking him. His pained grunts echoed in my ears, urging me to try harder. Once again, they ignored me, thrusting the dirty bag over his head and dragging him out like they did to Sam and Clint. “Scott!” I sobbed, my whole body heaving. “I love you!” I screamed after him before the doors closed. The other’s stayed silent, letting me cry it out. 

    Ross smirked to himself. “She’s beginning to break. Take her tonight, she’ll spill quickly.”

*** **  
****

Everyone was asleep, exhausted and hurting. I stayed awake, my whole body pressed close to the bars, watching the top of Scott’s head as he slept off all the damage that had been done to him. I blinked away a fresh wave of tears, focusing instead on my rising anger. They were taken and hurt out of spite. This was a game to Ross, he just wanted to see me break. I sighed, my eyes becoming heavy and body succumbing to the exhausted ache. 

    Waking up from my sleep, I noticed things felt different and were even more unfamiliar when my eyes actually opened. They must have taken me in my sleep, did anyone even notice? My wrists were strapped to the chair I sat on, tools were laid out on the table, resting on a black runner, glinting in the low light. It was finally my turn.

    “Careful what you wish for Miranda,” I softly chided to myself before a bright light nearly blinded me, shining in my face.

    “Miranda Blaine, 24, born in California. Your file is very empty and well, boring, You graduated with low ranks from a small high school in a town that no one ever heard of, no college experience and three jobs in the last two years. So, it really makes me wonder why you’re here at all.” Ross tosses an open folder onto the table, sliding till it stops in front of me. A picture of me was paper clipped to the corner of my background check. “No accidents, no arrests, not even a little ticket.” He continued, tapping the papers and staring at the photo.

    “No powers, no special skills. What, are you their little cheerleader?” He laughs to himself before crossing his arms. “No no can’t be that. You’re too _big _.” His voice is a sneer on the last word. He enjoyed when that little comment hurt me. His eyes move to the tools on the table, causing him to burst into another monologue. “There’s this...serum that we found in this guy’s basement lab. Super illegal and probably for a good reason but, hell, let’s try it on you. After all, not a single damn person in this world is gonna care.” He walks over to the door and knocks, allowing a nurse to walk in, holding a small tray with a large looking needle on it.__

    “Others were born with this, so-called “mutant gene” and since you aren’t one of the lucky ones, you’re gonna feel every kind of pain imaginable in hopes that it causes you to either become a mutant or just die.” He smirks, watching the nurse harshly push the needle into my vein, withdrawing some of my blood in the vial before his thumb presses down on the plunger. I whimper, unable to move as it burns my veins, traveling quickly through my body. Ross watches for a moment before grabbing a scalpel from the runner.

    “Shall we begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Scott and he doesn't have enough love. WTF is up with that?


	8. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmases were always spent with my family and even after moving out, I’m still going to keep that tradition. Well technically it’s not a tradition, more like being lonely and secretly missing the shit out of my family. The only difference, besides from not living with them, is the presence of my steady boyfriend and a very unexpected guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this basically came to me in a dream but VERY scattered and missing a lot so I thought about it all day and decided to make things up to fill in the holes. All I got in the dream was implied constant sex, pregnancy, and visiting family. That's it and I know that just sucks by itself.

    I tugged the oversized sweater over my head, plucking on pieces and adding natural looking wrinkles in the knitted fabric, hoping that a certain round attribute was less conspicuous as it really was. Matt was perfectly calm and ready to run into meeting my family head on, but I was much less enthusiastic. Sure, I LOVE my family, but seeing the little problem hiding under my sweater made my throat close and palms sweat in fear and panic. Everyone who heard the stories of me staying up late with my mom, talking about life and almost everything under the sun, could come to the immediate conclusion that we were basically best friends. But none of that meant jack shit. I honestly had no idea whether she’d be mad, or worse, disappointed in me at having a baby out of wedlock. 

    “I don’t see why you need to be so scared hun,” Matt shrugged to himself, plopped on our shared bed. His joints let out a few pops as he stretched and leaned against the headboard. I rolled my eyes before chewing my lip.

    “You can’t see at all Matt…” I grumble under my breath but he chuckles, hearing it anyway. 

    “Be that as it may,” He takes a deep breath, smiling calmly. “What’s the worst that can happen? She tells you to leave? Fine, you and I can stay at a hotel. She disowns you? You have a family right here in Hell’s Kitchen. There is nothing you need to worry about. I promise you.” He stood up and made his way to me, hugging me tightly against him. His strong arms around my shoulders and his nose buried in my hair. Being in his arms was more efficient than taking Xanax. He just had that effect on me. 

    “Can you feel it when you hug me?” I blurted, squeezing him before smoothing out the cloth over my stomach. “Like is it obvious and stuff?” My panic was rising once again, just like it did when I found out I was pregnant a few months ago. We were fairly drunk, seeing as it was my 21st and we decided that a big celebration was mandatory. The birth control had failed, not Matt’s fault, besides, the IUD was starting to lose its effectiveness and keeping my harsh cycles back and I knew that soon it would be time for a new one anyway. And all the warnings say that it's very rare, but not impossible to become pregnant the longer you have it in. So a quick appointment at the OB and here we are, a few months later and still stressing out over it. Well I’m stressing about it. Matt couldn’t be happier.

    Matt rolled his eyes, I could see it behind his red tinted glasses. “Yes I can feel it. It’s going to be fine, just take deep breaths. We gotta get to the airport. Come on.”

 

 

    Lights were strung along the roof and a Christmas tree of lights was made out of the flagpole in the front yard. I sighed, pulling the rental car up to the garage and parking it. Here we were, my parent’s house. Three other cars sat in the dirt driveway, two trailers next to the house and a wood pile. I helped Matt from the car and he smiled as the cold wind tousled his hair. 

    “Is it always cold like this in California?” He took my arm, his smile widening as he smelled the smoke from the chimney.

    “Nah, hasn’t snowed here in years but other parts of the state get it pretty good around this time.” I looked up at the gray sky, the clouds rolling by, churning with unspilled rain. I left Matt on the sidewalk to grab our large, rolling suitcase then locked up the rental to quickly come back to his side and walk him to the door. We let ourselves in and the first to greet us were the dogs.

 

    They stared. My parents, my grandma, my brother. They stared at the thing I was trying so hard to hide. I could feel the disgust, the confusion and possibly the anger, but I avoided all eye contact and favored for stuffing olives in my mouth while Matt did most of the talking. They were silent, mom usually got quiet when she was upset. I could tell by now. There were points in time where we would do nothing but fight and she and I would always retreat in silence and I’d usually try to avoid her the next day but while my brother was in school and dad was at work, it was usually just her, my grandma and myself at home all day.

    My grandma immediately made herself polite and introduced herself to Matt and compared his name to my cousin, also named Matt. That made me smile a little bit. Poor Matt had to repeat everything he said a few times because she was a little hard at hearing. But seeing him get along with her so well made me feel only a smidge better that the looming desperation for the acceptance from the rest of my family. 

    Dinner was relatively silent. I didn’t want to make anything erupt around me so I kept my mouth shut. I set up the bed in my old room for Matt and I and laid with him, both of us still dressed up but just sitting in silence, the only sound being the heater rotate itself on the floor.

    “Matt...do you want this baby? Like really want it?” I asked sadly, still trying to convince myself that keeping it is still a good idea. He can sense my fear and anxiety and places his glasses on the nightstand before rolling onto his side to pull me close. 

    “Yes, I’m happy and I want this. I want all of this with you and I know you and I are going to be great parents. Or at least I hope.” He smiles, stroking my arm up and down. I fell asleep peacefully, knowing that I at least I had him on my side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was trying not to get upset during this short little chapter. I have a pretty big fear of being pregnant and it might seem super stupid but literally all of this anxiety that the character has is directly from me. I remember times when my mom and I would fight and it was exactly like this, the silence after the yelling. I have nightmares of being pregnant but fortunately this dream wasn't a nightmare.


	9. (Un)Civil War pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens? Will she die or will her powers truly show?

    Another scream rips from my lungs as I feel the scalpel rip into layers of tissue and muscle on my thigh. Ross smiles. Twisting it slowly, left then right before yanking it straight out. My body begins to shiver, painful breaths filling my chest and whimpers leaving my lips. 

    “There’s nothing like the sound of pained wails,” Ross sighs contently, grinning like a monster. He turns his wrist to check his watch, grunting at the time. “Shouldn’t be too much longer now. I sliced pretty deep into your femoral artery, you’ll bleed out soon enough.” He strides to the door, knocking twice before it opens and he whispers to a guard standing outside.

    “Take her and shoot her in front of the others, maybe they’ll learn something,”he commands before two guards come in, unstrapping me from the chair and dragging me by my arms out of the dark room. A few twists and turns down seemingly endless halls, we end back at the cells I’ve spent days in. Scott stands, watching the guards unceremoniously dump me in the center of the room, a trail of blood speckled and unsteadily leads out of the room. I grunt weakly, opening my eyes and searching for Scott’s face. Before I can find him, a boot steps down on my neck, slowly crushing my windpipe. Everyone begins to shout and scream, but my panic drowns them out.

    My fingers desperately try to push the boot from my neck as I become hysterical for breath. Everything quickly goes silent. My eyes trail up from the boot on my neck to the barrel of a gun held in front of my face. The edges of my vision begins to go black and I quickly close my eyes as I wait for him to pull the trigger. A loud shot echoes through the room but the pain never comes and I open my eyes to find the guard above me bleeding and swaying. He collapses beside me, causing me to jump and take in a large gulp of air. The second guard stares at the first’s dead body in shock, smoke wafting from his own gun. I carefully push myself up and take try to get my breathing under control. He watches, terrified of me and of what happened.

    “You...you made me shoot him.” His voice is shaky with fear and panic. He quickly aims at me but freezes when I put my hands up.

    “Drop your gun,” I demand lowly, staring directly into his eyes. The gun clatters to the ground and he stands there, face showing that he’s still scared. My own eyes narrow in confusion but quickly change to that of determination. “Now go-” he falls to the ground before I can finish my command. Steve smirks from behind where the guard was previously standing.

 

 

    Steve silently flies the quinjet, and injured Bucky sitting in the seat behind him. Sam is napping hard, sprawled out on a row of seats, Clint takes care of Wanda on the rows opposite of him with Scott sitting behind her, watching. I press myself tightly into the corner, avoiding eye contact or even thinking of anything that could hurt anyone. Scott looks to cling for help, sadness filling his usually carefree eyes. 

    “Dont look at me, go talk to her,” CLint whispers, secretly confused about my sudden power manifestation. “We all heard her say that she loves you. She’s never said anything like that to us. SHe’s scared, probably got really roughed up. Go get another kit and fix her up.” Clint smiles weakly, turning back to Wanda. Scott sighs and stands, grabbing another medical kit from above Sam and walks towards me. I let out a panicked whimper.

    “N-no Scott, don’t come near me. I could hurt you.” My voice sounds small and scared, causing his smile to falter and his heart to break.

    “Do you want to hurt me?” He asks, a sad smile on his face. I quickly shake my head and he nods, satisfied. “Then I know I’m safe. Let me help you sweetheart, please?” I sniffle, scooting back to let him have some room to sit. He settles down with his legs crossed, placing the box on his lap. “I have no idea how to use any of this,” he smiles, a small chuckle rumbling through hi,. His eyes meet mine and it causes me to smile too. His beautiful eyes give me butterflies, and yeah, it sounds cheesey as Hell but it's true. He’s perfect to me.

    “Those little squares are alcohol pads,” my finger points to a stack of individually wrapped packages of alcohol wipes. He picks one up and tears it open, carefully unfolding the damp square pad into a small sheet and holds out his free hand. I place my hand in his and he wipes away the blood and grime from my skin. He works carefully, gently, cleaning the dirt from under my nails and blood from between my fingers. When he’s done with my hand, he kisses my fingers before grabbing another wipe.

    “So,” he starts, carefully pushing up my sleeve. “You and I would make a good team. Though we’re still criminals so I doubt there will be a chance to find out but umm-” he hesitates, dropping the soiled wipe into a pile. “We can try to be something else?” His voice lowers to a whisper, eyes meeting mine. I smile and nod, my clean hand cupping his jaw.

    “We’re here,” Steve calls back. “We’ll be landing soon so everybody strap in.” We follow his orders, Scott buckling me in first before buckling in himself. His fingers thread with mine and he smiles, proud and content.

 

 

    Arriving in the safe and clean building, we begin to relax. Through the windows we can see dense and beautifully green jungle and a soft layer of mist rising towards the early morning sky. Scott keeps my hand in his, watching the relief and amazement on my face. He smiles, placing a warm kiss to my head before gently tugging me along with the rest of the group.

    King T’Challa is kind enough to set us up in rooms close to each other, supplying us with clean clothes, warm food and his full staff of doctors and nurses to fix us up. After a round of showers, we say our goodbyes to Bucky and watch as he goes voluntarily back into cryosleep. Night falls quickly, leaving us to find our rooms and sleep. Everything in my body hurts and the horrors in my mind don’t allow me the kind of relaxation I need to rest. Grabbing my pillow, I quickly open the door to my room and walk down the hall, feet padding lightly on the white floors. I walk until I stop in front of a similar door to mine. Scott used a piece of paper and taped it to his door with ‘Ant-Man” written on it. I smile and knock as quietly as I can. A few shuffling sounds happen behind the door before it's opened, Scott standing there in his boxers and a shirt. His hair is sticking up, the shirt all wrinkled up and his eyes surrounded by dark circles.

    “Hey, miss me already?” He whispers, exhaustion clear in his voice. I sniffle and wrap my arms tightly around his neck. He takes me in, understanding all the thoughts going to my head and keeping me awake. They're the same in his. We climb onto his bed foregoing the blankets and he pulls me close. Our chests press together, my legs drape over his as he keeps his arms tightly around my middle. I fall asleep in his bed, our quiet snores filling the silence.


	10. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this a few days ago after a moment of depression, lying awake at three in the morning ans staring at a couple painkillers. I got up, went to the bathroom and wrote. Just spewed words onto my phone which ultimately resulted in this. Sorry if it's shit.

After the Knights of Ren had slaughtered the last Jedi student, no one dared to ask Kylo where he had gone. One assumed he had an abundance of adrenaline to burn and he went to kill more. The others knew better than to think anything of their leader. Ren had found a release to his adrenaline…but in some poor village girl, using the Force to control her and keep her silent. He had left immediately, leading the Knights toward their next destination. 

 

“Concentrate. Feel the Force in everything around you. Feel your being, your naked soul, bared to all that is around you.” Rey spoke quietly to me, her voice melodic and low. My training with her was my favorite part of the week, next to flying of course. 

“Rey?” I whispered, feeling something else. Something hollow and cruel. “Rey can we stop? Please? I don't feel good.” I opened my eyes, everything around me dropping. “I felt something dark. It scared me.” I admitted, using a breathing method Finn had taught me. Rey watched me, wishing to coddle me. She had met me before she went to train with Master Skywalker, and she had instantly felt the desire to mother me. I was young then but some would argue that I'm young now. Barely a woman they would say. 

“That will be enough for today then. Go wash up, relax. Center yourself and we’ll talk about this later.” She kisses my forehead, allowing me to leave. I shared a room with her, decorated with a few potted plants and comfortable blankets thrown on our beds. They were pushed together, forming one large sleeping area to save space for things she'd tinker with. 

After showering, I decided that meditation would help release some of the fear that still held fast to my core. Sleep must have snuck up on me. 

 

General Organa shook her head, mulling over her brother's warning. He had felt the disturbance in the child. Very young, but her father’s strength running through her blood. She would need to be trained harder, hidden away from others. For her safety once word got out. 

“So that’s it? Take my granddaughter, your grandniece, away from her only family. No. I'm not making the same mistake I made with Ben. She's staying here. You'll train her here.” She glared at her brother, her fists were clenched tight and shaking. 

“Leia-” Luke’s calm and collected voice had started, but he ignored him, her decision made. “Are you at least going to tell her? She deserves to know her father. It's better than how we found out.” His fingers rubbed the cold synthmetal of his right hand. Leia sighed. He was right. 

She waved someone over, whispering a few things before the young cadet ran off. 

Pounding on wood had awoken the young Jedi, causing her to fall onto the mattress from her suspended spot. She stared, bewildered at the air before shaking her head roughly and scurrying to the door. Upon opening it, she was met with a familiar brown jacket. Her gaze traveled upward and so did the corner of her lips. 

“Finn? Is something wrong? What are you doing?”

“The general wants to see us.” His hand carefully grabbed mine, tugging me along with him to a part of the base I never knew about. Upon arriving, Poe let us in, his usual cocky smile replaced with a serious and stoic expression. Rey and General Organa were seated at a small table with Master Skywalker. I stood a little straighter, intimidated by him. Finn nudged me towards a seat, prompting the rest of us to sit. 

“Hello young padawan. I trust you know who I am.” Skywalker spoke, everyone looking to him. I nodded. 

“Y-yes master.”

“There is no need to be afraid young one. We’re here to tell you something important and we want you to understand that we are here for you. Okay Sunny?” I looked up at him. General Organa probably told him my name. 

“I understand master.” I relaxed slightly in my chair before the general turned to me. 

“Sunny, do you remember what we told you about how we found you?”

I stared at her, confused for a moment before remembering where I was and who I was talking to. “Uhh I was born on base, my mother died when I was young.” The general shook her head and I started to have an uneasy feeling in my stomach. 

“Your mother’s name was Andromeda. Your last name is Solo. Your mom gave birth to you in a maternity ward. Rey found you in the trash outside.” she took a deep breath. “Luke knew who you were. Knew your father. He's my son.” She paused, looking around the table. My heart was hammering in my chest, drowning everything else out. After a few beats, I collapsed. 

“You guys couldn't have made this easier? Maybe go to her?” Poe’s voice was angry but bitten back. He scooped me up like he used to when I was young. “She needs to know, I understand, but it could've been a little softer.” He grumbled, carrying me to my room, Rey following. “How long have you known?” His voice was strained, his anger had obviously grown during the walk. Rey skidded to a stop, staring at the back of his head. 

“I didn’t. I’m learning of this now. You think they tell me everything? They don’t tell you everything.” She hissed at him, resuming her fast pace towards the dorms and waving her hand to the door of our shared room. “Put her on the bed. After that, leave. I need to make sure she’s okay.” Rey fixed a few pillows on their bed and watched as Poe set me down. He left, albeit with slight reluctance. Rey sat by my side, her hand gently cradling mine as she glanced around our room. An extra charging station for BB-8, a few holophotos propped on the dresser and a basket of clothes. She pulled out an old holopad from the top dresser drawer. Poe found it for her and she fixed it up herself. She documented most of my life on it, from the day she found me to the photo she took of me last week when I finally managed to take down Poe and Finn in the combat training room. She was so proud.

Rey smiles, looking over at me and kissing my forehead. “You will always be mine, my little star.” 

 

Time had passed rather quickly. Training was rigorous from both Rey and now Master Skywalker, training was every other day and in between those days were sparring with Finn and flying with Poe. It was difficult and it put much stress on me that Rey said I was even fighting in my sleep. My small family worried for me, especially when I started to develop nightmares. 

    _The air was frigid, cold enough to freeze the tears in my eyes. I stared down at my mother’s body, broken and bloody below a black cloud. I could feel the hate roll off him in stifling waves. There was something else there though, fear, confusion and struggle. The cloud moved, a spark of red heat protruding from it and burning me. ___

__I sat up, Rey holding me close, her face moist with tears of her own. She knew, she saw it and understood. It was him. My father. Kylo Ren._ _

__

__

__The intense vibrations of my X-Wing rattled my body, my hands struggling to keep a tight grip on the controls in front of me. My breathing gets heavier the longer it goes on. Alarms rang and flashed, causing my panic to heighten. Taking a few deep breaths, I called out, “B-Black Leader! This is Sunshine! I’ve been hit and I can’t stabilize my fighter.”_ _

__I was met with static, obviously he was trying to reply but something was wrong, either on my end or his. I was fast approaching a First Order influenced planet and I’d have to eject before hitting the surface._ _

__“Poe please!” I sobbed, my emotions getting the better of me. “Tell Rey she’ll always be my mom and tell Finn he can have my staff.” The comms died out and I slammed my fist onto the eject button, the cockpit shattering apart. Everything went black._ _

__

__“Sir, there’s been a disturbance. A fighter has crashed nearby and the cockpit was blown open.” A First Order officer looked up from his holopad to address General Hux. The redhead sighed and looked over the feed, noticing a figure approach the wreckage. None of his troops were stationed close enough to be there already._ _

__“Send a team out there to apprehend the resistance fighter. Make sure they are taken alive.” The general stormed off like a man on a mission, making a beeline straight for where he knew Ren would be hiding. Brooding most likely._ _

__

__I panted, sweating despite the chill of this planet. My fighter had been destroyed and now rested in flames in the icy tundra. I put out as much as I could, rummaging for anything of use in the cockpit. Everything was either broken or burned. I sighed, angrily kicking snow into the blackened shell. Pulling my jacket tighter around me, I scanned the horizon. It was barren, nothing. I was truly alone. I looked up, barely able to see any form of the sun above me through the dense clouds. I picked a direction and walked._ _

__A few hours later, I could see something in the distance. It looked massive, like a dome popping out of the ground. It was white, almost invisible among the landscape and sky. I took another step forward before being tackled to the ground. Once my initial shock wore off, I screamed, rolling and struggling under the heavy weight on top of me. A cuff was situated on one of my wrists and before they could bind my other, I pulled the blaster from my thigh strap, smacking the weight sharply in the face and using the shock to roll from underneath. It was a stormtrooper. Three more were emerging from the fog around me. I cursed, aiming my blaster towards the second one before being knocked down from behind._ _

__They drug me the entire way to the First Order base. Inside was dark, a few logo’s were on the wall along with propaganda and things too small for me to read. They threw me into a holding cell, the floor made of some type of grating, digging into my knees and palms where I landed. The lights were incredibly bright in the cell as compared to the outside of it. It was unknown how long had passed before the doors had opened and two troopers came inside, yanking me to my feet and pulling me into an interrogation room where I was strapped to a table and left waiting, again._ _

__Finn had simulated an interrogation once, the worst week of my life. He didn’t go easy on me and I understood fully, all my fears coming out in that small room with the purpose of hardening my mental strength. Luke had helped me build walls in my mind to keep any out, it hurt a long when we tested them. A few moments were spent in contemplation until the door opened and a man stepped inside._ _

__“General Hux,” I spat out. “What an honor.” My words dripped with venom, allowing my fear to hide behind my anger. He barely regarded me, choosing instead to place his hat at the corner of the table and removing his coat._ _

__“I wasn't aware the Resistance allowed children to fight.” His voice was cold, accent marrying perfectly with his words as he looked over me, taking notes. “Are they getting desperate?” He saw the small flash of anger in my eyes and it brought a smirk to his face. His gloved fingers grabbed my chin as he took a closer look at my face, noticing something that seemed familiar to him. He stepped away quickly and left the cell without another word. A trooper came in and it was time for me to leave._ _

__“Trooper. You will remove these shackles, give me your weapon and leave immediately.” My voice was strong, the use of the force giving him no alternatives. He did as I said, allowing me to pocket the blaster and exit the room. The first thing I searched for, the hangar. As I entered, i realized that I wouldn't be able to leave. This wasn't going to be as easy as I thought. The area was empty. Nothing but pallets of rations and groups of troopers and officers making their rounds. I slid down the wall, using behind one of the pallets. They'd kill me in here. I was never going to escape. After I allowed myself to let a few tears fall, I took a deep breath, removing my jacket and laying it flat on the ground. I had to send message out somehow. I folded the jacket tightly and kissed it for good luck before finding where the communication center was._ _

__

__“Commander Ren.” Hux called in the training room. He was surrounded by the other Knights of Ren, their unmasked faces doing nothing to calm his unease. “Sir, I highly suggest you interrogate our prisoner. I think you'll break her easier than I.” At this, the knights chuckled, watching as their leader went off with Hux._ _

__“General Hux, surely your interrogation methods aren’t becoming weak, why ask for me?” Ren’s voice dripped with mockery, his face mirroring his voice. Hux simply rolled his eyes._ _

__“I thought you’d just like to break her in. She’s new, a child.”_ _

__Ren sighed before his steps faltered. “She’s not in the interrogation room. She’s sending out a message. She’s using the force to find her way.” He growled, picking up his pace to intercept me. He stops in his tracks, causing Hux to nearly slip into him. Ren’s eyes focus in confusion, his eyes focusing on the familiar color of my hair and my eyes. He sends HUx away with a flick of his hand and steps forward, taking his lightsaber into his hand. He watches as I raise my blaster to the door, ready to fire at the lock._ _

__“I wouldn’t do something so foolish.” His voice causes me to freeze, my eyes widening when I stare straight at him. He looks just like the holophoto’s General Organa showed me. My father._ _


End file.
